


Fitzsimmons and fish tanks

by multifandomcircusfreak



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Adorable FitzSimmons, Bickering, F/M, Fitz just really likes fish tanks, Originally Posted on Tumblr, anything can be done in the name of science, inspired by that comment about a fishtank in 1:02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:33:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2652206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomcircusfreak/pseuds/multifandomcircusfreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz asks director Coulson politely to lift his ban on having a fish tank. Simmons does not agree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fitzsimmons and fish tanks

**Author's Note:**

> So basically I believe it was agents-of-frickle-frackle on tumblr who gave me the idea for a fic about fish tanks. I posted this on my blog but now I've decided to put it here too.

Director Coulson heard a knock on his office door. Without looking up from his paperwork he yelled "Come in!". He heard the door creak and click as a nervous looking Fitz stepped in.

The engineer looked around the room, and walked a few steps towards the center of the study. He stood there, awkwardly rocking on his heels before finally speaking. 

"So, um, since you're director now, sir, I was, uhh... wondering... if maybe, possibly, you could umm-"

"Spit it out, Fitz." Coulson ordered.

"Yes, sir. I was wondering if you could fix something for me. Now that you're director."

The older man warily looked up, cautious suspicion in his eyes. "Fix something? What?"

The engineer started to explain, speaking much faster than he was before.

"Well, a couple of years ago, at the academy, agent Weaver requested to director Fury that a ban be placed on me having a fish tank after an incident that I may or may not have been a part of. Now, I was hoping you could lift that ban?"

Coulson raised an eyebrow. "Well, I guess I could-"

Suddenly Simmons burst in. "No, sir you can't let him have the fish tank!"

Fitz spun around. His face was shifting through many different emotions. Shock. Disbelief. Anger. Panic.

"Simmons! I should have known that you would be here." 

"Sir," Jemma looked at S.H.I.E.L.D's leader, who was staring at the duo with both confusion and exasperation radiating from his face. "I strongly advise that you don't let-"

"No, Simmons, I won't let you ruin this for me! I want a fish tank!"

"Need I remind you that-"

"I know what you're gonna say. But you always ruin my dreams!"

Fitz started to push Simmons towards the door, continuously arguing with his partner.

"What are you even going to use a fish tank for?" She questioned as she tried- and failed to resist his force.

"Uh, I don't know, science!" He remarked. Fitz kept pushing her towards the exit.

"Science?!" Jemma picked up the pace of her voice as she was placed in the doorway. "Do you remember the last time you had a fish tank. You-"

Fitz closed the door in her face. He turned around to face his boss, ignoring his partner who was standing outside, clearly mouthing 'Fitz! '

"So, uh, about that fish tank?"

Coulson's gaze shifted between the young man leaning on the door, pressing it shut, and the biochemist on the other side, banging on the glass and yelling something along the lines of 'No! Don't do it!'

He sighed, giving up on the shenanigans of the scientists, who, despite their PhDs, did not act like proper adults.

"Oh, what the hell. Sure, Fitz, you can have a fish tank."

"Yes!" Fitz exclaimed as he pumped the air. 

Simmons on the other hand. Had a look of shock on her face, and started performing a string of varying gestures to show just how upset she was.

"You're dismissed, Fitz." The director said, waving him off.

"Thank you, sir!" The engineer left his office.

Little did Coulson know however, that a week from then he would be replacing the ban on fish tanks, after some more of Fitz's fish tank induced mayhem.


End file.
